Jigoku/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Strength Jigoku has immense strength since he himself is almost considered more of a monster than a man. His strength is also due to his own will power and anger, when he is angry his strength seems to double in power. Such feats have shown when he was able to throw an opponent twice his size across a battlefield, being to even stop one of Shanks strikes when they had a small encounter. Jigoku also seemed to have been able to pick Kojiro’s weapon with hand just like him, throwing kojiro a lot with it. But then lose interest in the weapon and through it into the sea, but Kojiro had fished afterwards. But since Jigoku had learned the sao zhang style and Rokushiki, he is able to manipulate his own strength against opponents. Speed Jigoku has average speed, nothing to special to say or brag about for him. Jigoku does boast that he knows the Soru and speed techniques of the sao zhang, but it seems that he wishes to play with his opponents as well. So he will hold back on his speed just to let him enjoy taking the lives of whomever he pleases. But he is the fastest of the execution force; he can out run them and keep up with any opponent. However Jigoku had a battle with Kizaru but naturally he lost because Kizaru going at the speed of light. Swordsmanship Jigoku is considered to be one of the top swordsmen in the land, his sword being of the 12 supreme ones. Jigoku has learned man sword styles in his years, but he favors the sao zhang, kendo and other arts. More of a hack and slash than form, with his sword he is able to push fire and flames through it. Making it very easy to inflict more damage onto an opponent, he also has been seen that he can throw his sword and it will seem to float there and fight. However, as discovered by Hakushin Okashi when he observed Jigoku. The floating sword is still a very amazing illusion, using his thermal eye Hakushin was above to discover that Jigoku blasts heat under his blade and in different directions to make it seem like its floating. But really it is just rising and falling as he adds or decreases the heat of the blade. Weapons Jigoku’s sword is one of the 12 supreme swords; Jigoku’s blade is craftily made to stand the high heats that Jigoku produces with his devil fruit power. His sword is a cross between a nodachi and a western sword; as such the whole sword is sharp. The front and the back of the blade, Jigoku being the man that he is. He uses the sword with hacking and slashing at opponents, the Enetsujigoku (炎熱地獄,Enetsuji no goku, Literally Meaning: “The Flames of Hell”) Kusarigama Jigoku favors using a Kusarigama, he loves to use the scythe and chains to wrap around the necks of his opponents. He also heats the chains of the weapon and when he warps it around others body it burns them deeply and even leaving scars. Such as shown when he killed a woman, he had his chains of the weapon heated up and warped around her neck and wrists. After she was killed, there was deep burns left around her neck and wrist. Naginata Jigoku also likes to use the naginata as well, much like the Bisento weapon of Whitebead. Jigoku uses his devil fruits power with his naginata and other weapons. Jigoku loves to put flames around the blade of the weapon; he also seems to love firing flaming projectiles at opponents. Throwing Knives/Needles Jigoku seems to have a grand collection of throwing knives and needles, he loves to heat up the items and throw it. Once it touches the skin, since it is heated up it will create more damage to the opponent and it is has been seen that it goes in much deeper into the body. Intelligences Jigoku has shown to have very good intelligences even though he doesn't really show it in battle. Since he lives only for himself now, his only intelligences was shown to match Demetrius's. He had successful tricked Demetrius and the rest of the Hakuri crew that he is loyal to them. He has shown to even out smart Hakushin Okashi when the two had fought and even Necrid Bagans as well, when he was sent to capture him. Jigoku had tricked the world government as well, fooling them into thinking that he was dead. Which they still be to this day, he seems to know a lot of things and just acts if he only thinks of battle and nothing more. Devil Fruit The Akusujen Akusujen no Mi' '(酸素酸素) is a Logia type Devil Fruit, allowing the user to become, manipulate and produce undiscovered “Akusujen” particles, yet to be understood by scientist. Akusujen meaning “????”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Engulf-Engulf Fruit . Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit allows the user to become, manipulate and produce undiscovered “Akusujen” particles. The Akusujen particles are composed of oxygen, Hydrogen and many other flammable chemicals that form these particles make-up. What gives the illusion of the user manipulating flames, but it is really the particles are heated and then form into flames. Jigoku often lies and tells his opponents and others, which he can become the flames of hell. However it is just him producing and being these particles and then with a heat source from the tiniest spark or even his own body heat. It will produce a flame; the user in turn can manipulate the partials that have become the flame. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil fruit. However, there is another strength that has been shown to be both a blessing and a curse, is that the particles feed off a heat. In keeping with this Jigoku is able to track down warm blood creatures with ease, but he himself has stated that he could never eat a hot meal because all of the particle eating up the heat and then turning into flames. So another strength is that Jigoku could drain others of their body heat, making them cold. Then as the body's temp. goes down they could have a higher chance of getting sick because. Since it takes heat to kill bacteria and the opponents doesn't have it, they are at a higher risk of getting an aliment. Usages Jigoku showing an example of how he turns his own body heat into flame.Jigoku uses his own body heat to create the flames, since he is under bandages his body heat is raised above that of an average human. So he has the ability to create flames, once he has a flame going to he can add more particles to it to make the flames grow and go where he wishes. Jigoku has also been seen to turn himself into flame, this is done when he has a small spare or heat. Then making flames, thus why many are in disbelief that it is the Mera Mera no mi's properties. However, it is different he is manipulating the particles that are in the flames. Thus why giving him the illusion to manipulate the fire. Another usage that was discovered by Jigoku is that his particles are attracted to heat, meaning that he can create a flame and it will go after more heat sources. Mostly being the human body, since it produces heat. So the particles that are on fire, they could draw near more people. So he could start a small spark and in theory the spark would go near to all of the sources of heat and burn the human or such. Because the particles are after the heat within the body. Oddly enough Jigoku can be able to track down people and animals that give off a source of heat, by his own particles focusing on their body heat. He can find them up to a half to 1 mile away from him, he has used this ability countless times. He mostly will use this to track down an opponent if they had went into a hiding place, as shown when he was fighting against a woman. She went into hiding with her child, the two gave off body heat knowing that no one can mask their body heat. Jigoku boasts that he never get sick and is extremely healthy, this is because of his increased body heat. Due to the fact that he can drain others body heat, because of the particles just eating up heat and then turning into flames. Jigoku has never been sick since he has ate his fruit, so he has stated that if there was an aliment going around he can kill the infectious bacteria in his body with the particles. Eating them and then turning into flames, burning up the bacteria. Making be able to have a longer Haki Busoshoku Haki Jigoku has amazing durability due to this haki, however since he becomes the Aksusjen particles he doesn't really seem to worry about such things. However he is able to create the barrier around him or even around his own weapons. He used it against other Logia users, Jigoku even boasts that he could be able to catch the "big bad Blur Nova Blade" in his chains, with his haki. Kenbunshoku Haki Jigoku is very well versed in Kenbu haki as well, he has increase senses and he can predict others moves. His mastery also extends to his devil fruit, he can set up almost "flame traps" as he can predict the opponent moves and then can get them in his own traps. Haoshoku Haki Jigoku is extremely powerful naturally, since he is able to Haoshoku haki as well. He can knock out and knock back civilians and most others, however with the mastery haki users. He can be able but will have a bit of a harder time to do so, but Jigoku will be able to take down such opponents. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打, '''Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21